


Obliviousness, Thy Name is Shirogane

by ManifestMerlin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amusement Parks, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Shiro (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Shklance Summer Exchange 2018, Unreliable Narrator, well its a boardwalk but close enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 01:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManifestMerlin/pseuds/ManifestMerlin
Summary: Shiro realized he was fucked the moment those two had pulled up in that beat up blue pickup truck. Who were “those two”? Keith and Lance, the school’s power couple, who also happened to be the two people he had a massive crush on.Or Lance and Keith invite Shiro out on a date to the boardwalk, but Shiro doesn't realize its a date.





	Obliviousness, Thy Name is Shirogane

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my Shklance summer exchange fic for @kaokki on tumblr! I misread water park date as amusement park somehow so I apologize for that. But I hope you all enjoy this fic and as always comments are very appreciated! Very special thanks to my beta Orpheus on discord (seriously holy god did you help a lot with this)

****

Shiro realized he was fucked the moment those two had pulled up in that beat up blue pickup truck. Who were “those two”? Keith and Lance, the school’s power couple, who also happened to be the two people he had a massive crush on. How the heck did he get himself into this mess?

******** _ Yesterday _ ********

“Shiro! Hey, wait up!”

“Lance?” Shiro said as he turned around to see the lanky man running over to him with his hand outstretched in an obvious 'stop!’. “Is something wrong?”

Lance bent over panting with his hands on his knees. Had he really ran over from the other side of the campus?

“What? No no no, I just wanted to talk to you before you leave.” Lance said as he shuffled nervously - well it might be nervous for anyone else, but Lance was always so confident. There wasn't any reason for him to be nervous around Shiro.

“Ya see, me and Keith were planning on going to the boardwalk tomorrow since school is out and all and we wanted you to come with, just the three of us!” Lance continued, “So... You in?”

“What about Hunk, Allura, Matt, and Pidge?” Shiro asked, referencing the other members of their friend group at Altea University.

“Oh! Uuh… Llura and Hunk have that project in sociology and like, Pidge and Matt have a robotics meet.” Lance said. “So do you wanna come?”

God did he want to say yes, but he would basically be third-wheeling on one of the “Laith Dates” as Pidge affectionately referred to them, and Shiro really didn't want to do that. It really wouldn't help getting to see what he was missing out on. Getting to see Lance and Keith cozying up together would feel so bad when he knew they wouldn't want to do the same to him when that was all he wanted. After all, who would want to date someone like him, discharged from the military with nothing to show for it but a shock of white hair, a scar, and a prosthetic arm. It would be best for him to say no and that's what he planned to d-

“Of course Lance, I would love y- love to! I would love to.” Shiro said with a smile. Damn his mouth. 

“That's awesome!” Lance said as he once again reminded Shiro exactly why he was so gone for him when Lance’s face shone like a puppy whose name had just been called. “We’ll pick you up around five! See you then!” Lance finished before jogging back as quick as he came. So Shiro now got to third wheel on the couple's date, the couple who he was also crushing on. He was _so_ fucked.

******** _ Present Time _ ********

“Shiro! Are you planning on hopping in, or are we going to have to leave without you?” Keith shouted, snapping Shiro from his reminiscing.

“I’m coming, hold on!” Shiro said as he ran down the steps of his porch and over to the street where the pickup truck waited, sliding into the back seat.

“Ready to go Shiro?” Keith said, turning around with a devilish smile which made Shiro weak at the knees. Thankfully he was sitting down so neither Keith nor Lance noticed. He hoped. 

“Alright! Time to get moving then!” Keith growled, and god damnit could these two do anything that  _ wasn’t  _ attractive? If they were bad at personal hygiene maybe,  _ maybe  _ Shiro could have an easier time getting over his twin crushes but NO, they just had to be amazing. 

The car revved its engine and they were off to the boardwalk. On the way the three mostly made small talk and played Twenty Questions. It really didn’t help that Shiro was in such close proximity to Keith and Lance. Being so close meant he got to hear the precise softness in Keith’s scoffing chuckle, and he got to see Lance’s pout where he jutted out his bottom lip in the cutest way. They were both just so-

“Alright we’re here!” Lance’s excited shout rang out, snapping Shiro from his daydreams. 

They all got out of the car, walked through the gate, and then they were there, at the best place to go if you had nothing better to do: Balmera Boardwalk. 

“So where to first then?” Keith asked.

“Laser Tag.” Lance replied with a grin that could only be described as sadistic.

Keith’s face paled, “Lance no not after last time-!”

Lance turned his grin on Shiro, “What do you think Shiro?” 

Keith started vigorously shaking his head, what was the problem? Did Keith really not like laser tag so much? Shiro never got a chance to play laser tag so it couldn’t hurt to say yes. Right?

“Sure! I don’t go to the laser tag often, so i don’t know why not?” Shiro replied, giving a pointed look at Keith.

Lance turned around to Keith with a triumphant look on his face, “Well that’s settled then! Get ready to get your asses handed to you by the sharpshooter himself!” He finished making his way to the building that housed the laser tag arena. 

“Thanks for that Shiro.” Keith said sarcastically.

“Oh come on Keith it can’t be that bad!” Shiro responded.

*************

It was that bad. In fact, it was even worse than he thought. It was just the three of them and they had a few minutes left. Lance had already scored  _ seventy _ points. Shiro had gotten some points when he managed to shoot Keith, but Keith usually got just as many by shooting Shiro in turn. By the halfway point though, they were both hiding from Lance like a real live horror game. 

It was going as well as it could go for Shiro as he moved to duck behind another piece of cover, but stopped when he heard the  _ ding  _ that signalled he’d been hit.

“Got ya babe.” Lance said with a laugh from behind him before ducking away.

Shiro ducked behind the cover, glad that the partition and the darkness of the arena hid his blush. Did that just happen? That couldn’t mean anything, right? Lance had to be one of those ‘platonically call you babe romantically call you dude’ types, that had to be the only explanation. Lance was already dating Keith anyways, and everyone knew Lance was nothing if not loyal. It wouldn’t make sense for Lance to be flirting, right? Wait. Lance was just a big flirt wasn’t he. Even after he started dating Keith, he still flirted with Allura all the time, but it was like friendly flirting. That must be what that meant. Lance just thought he was a really good friend.

_ Bzzzzzzzttttt.  _

“Shiro! The game’s over!” Keith called out.

How long had he been over analyzing Lance’s words, Shiro wondered as they all left the arena before Keith grabbed both his and Lance’s arms, and dragged them over to the arcade.

“Lance got his chance to show off his skills, now it’s my turn to show off.” Keith said with a smirk.

As they walked into the building, Keith made a beeline for one machine in particular: Street Fighter.

“I know I deserve this because karma, but god  _ not again _ .” Lance groaned upon seeing where Keith was headed.

Just like Lance and laser tag, it turned out Keith was almost unbeatable at fighting games. They played almost seven different machines, but Shiro and Lance never beat Keith once. Shiro did beat Lance more often than not though. 

“How much more of this do we have to go through mullet?” Lance whined.

“One more go at Street Fighter.” Keith said.

“Nope, not happening. I’m sitting this one out, you two can duke it out. I for one, am tired of losing.” Lance replied.

“Suit yourself.” Keith shrugged, “You up for one more round Shiro?”

“You’re on.” Shiro replied as they took their spaces at the arcade cabinet. 

They picked their characters and started the match. As expected, Keith won the first round, but he didn’t win it as cleanly as before, since Shiro had managed to get him down to half of his health, before getting KOed by a special move. This compounded in the second match, which Shiro managed to win by the skin of his teeth.

“Oh ho ho.” Lance said as he leaped over at the sound of Keith’s cursing, “Does Keith Kogane have a chance of losing for once?”

They started the final round. It was neck and neck for a while, both of them matching each others’ attacks by blocking with no solid hits on either side as Lance cheered Shiro on in the background. Keith was starting to get angry, making bad choices and at one point, he wasted his special because Shiro blocked at the right time, allowing him to finally land a decisive combo on Keith that reduced his health, to the point where one more hit would beat him. Shiro was also down to about half health from the concerted attacks he had suffered, but he was in a much better position. He was going to win this.

Then everything shifted when Shiro felt a sudden heat at his side. He realized he had lost focus and got stuck in a combo because Keith was getting way too close to him and  _ oh my god _ he was losing because he couldn’t handle his crush brushing up against him. He hardly even heard Keith’s excited woop or Lance’s distressed whine while he tried to force down his blush. It had to just be a jerky movement in the heat of the moment. Besides it was Keith, and unlike Lance who regularly laid across someone's lap, Keith didn’t do non-romantic intimate human contact. 

“Ha! I told you! This was my chance to show off!” Keith said as he grinned smugly at Shiro with his hands on his hips, which did not help Shiro keep himself from blushing.

“Well maybe that’s enough competition for now? How about we go try the uh... rides! The rides we should try those.” Shiro said as his voice wavered.

“Might as well try some out before we get something to eat.” Keith shrugged. 

“I vote we go on the roller coaster first!” Lance said.

They did go on the roller coaster first, and then the log ride, and then the aerial teacups, and then the tower ride, and every time Shiro noticed that both Keith and Lance kept brushing up against him like at the arcade or grabbing onto him whenever something like a sudden rush down the rollercoaster came. Even worse was that he kept winding up in between the couple when they sat for rides, which not only made him feel worse for not getting over his crushes, but also because he knew the two of them would probably prefer to cling to each other than him and his hard prosthetic arm. 

“I didn’t know you were so scared of heights Keith.” Shiro teased as they got off the last ride.

“I’m not scared of heights! I was bored more than anything.” Keith snarled with his face as pale as a sheet.

“So you scream when you’re bored then?” Lance responded.

“SHUT UP!”

“How about we all get some food.” Shiro interrupted, gesturing to a nearby food stand.

“Aww sweet! They have pizza  _ and  _ deep fried cheesecake bites? Those are the best!” Lance shouted, already pulling out his wallet.

“Don’t worry I can get it.” Shiro said, already reaching into his own pocket.

“Hold on.  _ We  _ asked you out, it’s only fair that we pay.” Keith said wallet in hand and- wait was that a blush on his face? No, it must just be the heat. After all, the three of them were all sweating (something which Shiro would like to think he did not find attractive, but alas, his grandparents had raised him to never tell a lie).

“What should we get you? Just some pizza?” Lance asked, clearly not intending to back down.

“Fine. Some cold water would be nice too.” Shiro said with a sigh. 

“You got it!” Lance said before bounding away to the stand with Keith in tow. 

When they got back with the food they all sat down to eat. They were all stuffing pizza into their mouths when suddenly Lance picked up one of his own cheesecake bites and pushed it towards Shiro’s face.

“Here Shiro try one!” Lance said with an expectant look on his face..

Oh god wait was this happening? Oh god this was happening wasn’t it Lance was actually trying to hand feed him.

“Uh Shiro? You going to eat it or just stare at it?” Lance frowned.

Shiro snapped out of his stupor before taking a messy bite, immediately his tastes buds were hit with the taste of cheesecake filling and strawberry compote. 

“Wow that is- that’s really good.” Shiro mumbled.

“Hold on a moment, you’ve got some on your face.” Keith said before he wiped the filling off Shiro’s face with his thumb, sticking it in his mouth with a thoughtful look.

“Huh, not bad.” he said.

“I told you it was good!” Lance gloated. 

“I-I need to go to the bathroom!” Shiro shouted before dashing off. God he was dying.“O-Ok?” Lance called back.

“When you get out, meet us by the ferris wheel. It’s going to be dark soon!” Keith shouted.

Shiro sat in the bathroom for the next twenty minutes cooling off. Those two were going to be the death of him, he still couldn’t believe that had just happened. By the time he had gotten out of the bathroom the lamp posts were on and night had fallen. Shiro wove his way through the crowd headed for the brightly lit ferris wheel. When he got there he was greeted by the sight of Lance waving him over from the front of the line while Keith was paying for tickets. After Shiro weaved his way to the front of the line, with more than one explanation that he was with the pair at the front of the line, his prosthetic was almost yanked off his body by the force of Lance and Keith dragging him into the awaiting cabin.

Once again Shiro was sat in the middle, with Keith on his left and Lance on his right. He couldn’t help but start feeling bad again. After all he remembered that when asked what the most romantic thing Lance could think of was it was kissing on a ferris wheel, and Keith said it was a date on the full moon (which caused quite a few in group jokes about him being a werewolf). The two of them would probably be happier getting to make out right now then having Shiro seperate the two of them. With the moon’s clear reflection on the waves so clearly visible as they reached the top of the ferris wheel Shiro felt more like an outsider than he had at any other point during their outing. 

Then just as they neared the top their cabin jerked to a stop, and a loud bell sounded through the speakers signalling an announcement. 

_ “We must apologize as there seems to have been a malfunction with the ferris wheel, the ride is currently stopped as a result, and after it is repaired enough to start again so all passengers may be safely evacuated the ride will be closed for the night for more permanent repairs.”  _

“Wait a moment does this mean we’re stuck up here?” Keith said with a glare.

“Aww it’s not that bad, we got stuck all the way at the top so at least we have a good view.” Lance replied before scooting over to rest his head on Shiro’s shoulder and embracing it before turning to look at the moon. 

Before Shiro could even comprehend what was going on Keith gave a shrug and with little more than a ‘I’ll give you that.’ had scooted over to do the same.

Shiro was about to scream, seriously what the  **hell** was going on? This just had to be like, really close friends sort thing right? Shiro just had to keep himself from getting his hopes up to much, besides it wasn’t like they had kisse-

_ Chu… chu _

No. No that didn’t just-no.

“The stars and the moon make this pretty romantic huh.” Lance said moving his lips away from Shiro’s cheek.

“It sure does, right Shiro?” Keith said as he too moved his head back to Shiro’s shoulder.

“Y-Yeah it, it sure does g-” Siro took in a shuddery breath, “Guys.”

“Wait Shiro are you crying?” Lance asked panickedly, “Did we move too fast, are you okay?”

Shiro hadn’t even noticed that he had hot tears starting to stream down his face from the sheer surprise.

“Shiro did we do something wrong?” Keith asked as he wiped the tears from Shiro’s face before stopping when Shiro moved away from his touch.

“Just… why are you guys acting like you asked me out on a date?” Shiro sniffling.

Lance and Keith suddenly went stiff as boards before sharing a look, Lance was the first to speak up, “That’s… because we did?” he said confusedly.

“WHAT?” Shiro practically shouted.

“This was a date Shiro, Lance literally hand fed you and I’ve been cuddling up to you most of the day, what did you think it was?” Keith said as color drained from his face.

“Well this was a disaster…” Lance said as he slumped over, “I guess I didn’t consider you wouldn’t want to date us.” he said softly. 

“But I do,” Shiro confessed, “I just, I never thought anyone would want to date me…”

“Shiro, don’t you dare with this again!” Keith interrupted with his own sniffling, “Everyone already said they don’t think less of you because of your arm, or hair, or scar. Heck we told you that to your face just like everyone else!”

“Yeah but-”

“Hold it no buts Shiro-” Lance said, having sat up when Shiro upon hearing Shiro’s confession. “We meant it when we said that, and we meant it when we decided to ask you out.” 

“We both meant it,” Keith said.

“T-Thank you guys, I-I just” Shiro sobbed.

“We’re sorry, we didn’t mean to make you so upset.” Lance said dejectedly before scooting away.

“No!” Shiro said, grabbing his arm, “The-These are happy tears. Well this time, the first time they were confused tears I guess but this time they’re happy!”

“So you’re glad you went on the date then?” Keith asked hopefully.

“I’m more than glad.” Shiro said with a slight laugh before drawing both boys into a hug.

“We are too Shiro.” Keith replied.

“Hey, no more crying! More kisses instead!” Lance said, punctuating his statement with another kiss on Shiro’s cheek. Keith joined in and soon there wasn’t a single spot on Shiro’s cheeks their lips hadn’t touched. It wasn’t till a half hour later that they got out of the ferris wheel cabin, flushed and smiling, and Shiro wouldn’t have traded that moment for the world.


End file.
